This invention is about an assembled ventilation system, a special practical device that consists of different, or modular, components; with each component having an independent function. The device can be installed flexibly depending on the variations of space, forming a smoke extracting ventilation system for cooking while improving the health of workers and reducing air pollution.
Although current devices with purifying smoke functions (such as the xe2x80x9cImproved Smokeless Ovenxe2x80x9d, disclosed in Republic of China Patent No. 347853, which was applied for by the present inventor and was approved) can attain a smokeless effect, the cooking smoke is still a health hazard to homeowners. Even though a smoke extractor is usually fixed above a gas stove, an ordinary smoke extractor only discharges harmful smoke outside and does not provide further treatment. Thus the problem of air pollution still exists.
Therefore, the inventor, in seeking perfection, has applied the designing principle of the smokeless oven mentioned in the above patent referenced to smoke extractors in kitchens and stoves to treat kitchen smoke and solve the problem of air pollution. Co-pending and commonly owned Republic of China patent application no. 89213828, entitled xe2x80x9cIntegral Smoke Extractor,xe2x80x9d includes an integral water tank, water pump, exhaust fan, and a water spraying device set inside the tank, matching the first and second layers of filter nets and water spray sprinkler heads with different heights. Water pumped by a water pump is sprayed from sprinkler heads, forming several layers of water screen to cool off the grease smoke which is inducted therein and then flushing into the water tank. Purified air is drained off to efficiently reduce the air pollution caused by cooking. Therefore, the device is very practical and has industrial value. However, that invention requires complete replacement of pre-existing equipment, and is therefore costly. In contrast, the present invention overcomes such limitations of the integral device. Rather this xe2x80x9cassembled ventilation systemxe2x80x9d can be installed or retrofitted to the existing kitchen establishments without removing old configurations completely, thereby reducing cost. Therefore, it is suitable for the re-equipped structure of homes as well as restaurants.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an assembled ventilation system, including the smoking, joining and drying components, and the water tank, with each component having the potential of independent usage, i.e., the smoking component can be installed above the oven; the joining and drying components and the water tank can be installed inside the stove platform, or other locations. The bottom plate of the smoking component is connected to the opening(s) located on the top of the joining component. An opening on the top of the water tank faces the bottoms of the joining and drying components. The drying component has an opening where a pipe is set up. There is an extract fan at the end of the pipe. Water pipes, sprinkler heads/nozzles, and filter nets are located inside the smoking component. Water pipes go through the joining component into the water tank and out from the water entrance, connecting with the water pump, while the outlet of the water tank also connects to the pump through the water vent-pipe. Since each component works independently, the design is intended to give the system flexible usage depending upon the different environments. It is unnecessary to dismantle the original equipment, thus reducing cost. Therefore, this product is more practical, useful in homes as well as restaurants.
In order to further aid in the understanding of the structure, character and other purposes of this invention, drawings are attached to illustrate the invention in detail as follows.